


Kaien

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach: Diversity Writing, C-04, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Section C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for prompt C4 of the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Shiba Kaien, Kurosaki Ichigo & Shiba Kaien, Kurosaki Isshin & Shiba Kaien, Nejibana & Shiba Kaien, Shiba Kaien/Shiba Miyako
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Platonic Relationships





	1. Miyako

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for prompt C4 of the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.

_Miyako is my angel, my soul  
She is the center of my universe  
I would in fact do anything for her  
All I want is to see her smile_

_The first time we met I knew for sure  
I knew for sure that she was the one  
I dealt with laughter and jeers  
My twin thinking it funny and odd  
One of us taking an interest in a girl  
He thought it just a fluke that would pass  
But I wanted to see her smile_

_I couldn't help but get close to her  
Watching her glow with an inner light  
Her smile would make my day  
I knew that I wanted her to be mine  
So one day I asked her to marry me  
I feared she would break my heart  
But instead my answer was a smile_

_Things were blissful, a happy marriage  
To everyone it seemed to be perfect  
We were missing something though  
No matter how we tried we couldn't  
So we were left without child  
And there was this missing piece  
I couldn't make her smile_

_Then this small child with white hair  
He came into our life and she smiled  
He had no parents, no mother or father  
I felt that he was the one we needed  
To fill that gaping hole inside  
The thing that would make us complete  
I figured he would make us smile_

_Then tragedy struck against us  
He took Miyako's smile from us  
I threw myself at him with vengeance  
I tore at the beast with my own fingers  
I couldn't bring myself to smile  
Not when I lost the one I loved  
Not when I took away a child's smile_


	2. Isshin

_I am the shadow of someone  
This someone is greatly powerful  
This is someone I trust with my heart  
This person is my twin and other self  
I remain in the shadow of their greatness  
I can't see myself as being like them_

_Always we competed with each other  
We always found ourselves striving  
We never tried not to be the best  
But my twin brother was always the best  
Despite the fact some said I could be too  
I preferred being my brothers shadow_

_I was asked to be a fukutaicho  
I found myself torn up inside, twisting  
I am the younger twin and he the older  
Doesn't he in fact deserve it more  
Yet a close family friend spoke to me  
Why not recognize him instead_

_Our father had recently died  
Leaving a vacancy in our hearts  
I forgot he left another vacancy  
One that my brother would be filling  
I realized he hadn't been overlooked  
I gladly found myself taking the rank_

_Then my brother disappeared from here  
He was declared dead by society  
But I knew deep down he was alive  
I knew that I couldn't take his place  
Yet still they asked me to take the mantle  
They kept pressuring me to become light_

_There was a child there waiting too  
He looked at me to remain a shadow  
To make it so that no one else the light be  
So I considered it very carefully  
I then found myself dying despite this  
I made the child the shadow instead_

* * *


	3. I Didn't Get to See

_I didn't get to see  
The nephew so much like me  
The child with a darkness inside  
So like my own turbulent waves  
With a desire to protect just like me  
His rage so much like mine_

_I didn't get to see  
My niece with a fiery spirit  
So much like my baby sister  
Her stubbornness like Kukaku's  
Constantly unyielding spiritual  
Her empathy like my own_

_I didn't get to see  
My other little niece try  
So very hard to take hold  
Of the mantle her mother held  
Trying to find her place  
Despite being the odd one out_

_I didn't get to see  
My brother find true love  
To see his wife's beautiful face  
His heart finally finding peace  
Finally finding it's center  
Just like I found mine_

_I didn't get to see  
Young Toshiro grow up  
Moving from childhood to teen  
Hitting puberty and new feelings  
Struggling to understand emotions  
Not being there for him_

_I didn't get to see  
So many things I wished for  
I have many a regret  
For not seeing things  
For things ending the way they did_


	4. Toshiro

_Toshiro  
That child is a light  
Whether he realizes it  
Something that brought joy  
Something that made my days  
That made Miyako and I smile_

_Child  
The one we couldn't have  
Feeling in the gap in our hearts  
Giving us a thing to live for  
Making us grasp tightly for more  
Not that he knew any of this_

_Adopted  
Or so we tried to do  
But we ended up dying  
Not able to bring this child  
The parents he never had  
The home he always wanted_

_Wanted  
We wanted him dearly  
We knew he felt unwanted  
Wanted to make the changes  
To give him a safe place  
To give him a beautiful home_

_Angel  
That's how we saw him  
Not as a celestial guardian  
But as our child dear child  
The precious treasure missing  
That we finally ended having_


	5. Water

_In my soul is a watery torrent  
Sometimes it rains and can't stop  
A sadness that won't go away  
Pouring down and stinging  
The downpour constantly soaking  
Drowning me in more sorrows  
Sorrow after sorrow comes  
In the relentless storm_

_In my soul is a water torrent  
The dark waters pushing my heart  
Fears of not being able to protect  
The pain of having failed my honor  
Things twisting up into deeper depths  
An abyss that I can not pull out of  
That I can't escape of my own strength  
In the relentless storm_

_In my soul is a water torrent  
There are lights that help me escape  
That help to pull me out of the deep  
The hands that reach for my own  
They keep disappearing from my life  
I keep sinking deeper and deeper  
The depths pulling me in so deep  
In the relentless storm_


End file.
